The Spirit of Religion
by DogOfChullain
Summary: Within the Dimensional Gap there are two beasts which wait for the third and most powerful to one day return. This day has come for he has felt that something big is happening and he needs to protect his sweet little sister Ophis.
1. Letter of Warning

**Letter of Warning**

I do not own anything which seems like it comes from a movie, game, anime, manga or tv show. I only own my OC Yuurei (Please read profile for description).

Warning:

This story will have bashing of Raiser, Rias and Issei. Now before all you fan-boys start having cows over that I just don't like how she acts how she hates to be treated, as the arrogant Gremory heiress she is, and also the fact she sends Issei out as a sacrifice by using his dream of her boobs against him. Also, this story will contain incest and pseudo-incest.

Pairings:

Yuurei / Ophis (sister) / Lilith (daughter of Yuurei and Ophis) / Mittelt / Ravel / Koneko / Kunou (pseudo-daughter / calls him papa) / Serafall / fem Gasper / Asia / Irina / Le Fay / Gabriel (Granddaughter through creation of God) */ Xenovia / Griselda*

*New pairings*


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: See Letter of Warning**

Chapter One: The Return Home

Within a dark boundless space, two great powers are currently conversing with each other, although one seems to be wistfully staring into the emptiness.

" _Sigh_ …nii-sama," breathed out a young looking girl. From her stature alone she seemed to be 12 years of age. Her long, silken black hair is held back by a dark purple, frilled headband. The rest of her outfit is not nearly as practical. She is wearing what can be considered the rear half of a dress. It is dark purple, almost black, in color; the sleeves of it reach down to past her wrists. There is purple tied around her waist with two knots coming together over her stomach. Her stomach and chest are bared to the world other than x's made of black tape over her nipples. The lower half of her body, from her knees to a quarter of the way up her stomach, is covered by what can only be considered as loose undergarments which are tied at the bottom above her knees by pink string.

"Please, quit your damn whining he will come when he feels like it. You crying all the damn time will not make him come sooner," this came from the gravelly baritone of a large red dragon.

These two are two of the most powerful beings in existence, they are the Infinity Dragon, Ophis, and the Illusion of Dreams, Great Red. Earlier a young man had entered into the Dimensional Gap and had tried to convince Ophis to join his cause to create another Great War, by telling her that once they had won he will help her rid the Dimensional Gap of Great Red thus giving her peace in her "home."

Neither of the two gave any discernible emotion as they both threw the "rodent" out of their dimension and then resumed their usual activities. The activities being resting in the case of Great Red and hoping for Ophis.

* * *

"What are these damn descendants doing," whispered a tall lanky man as he floated above a small camp of theirs in the town of Kuoh. This man is the being known to all as The Lord of Souls, however to those close to him he is known as Yuurei.

His eyes are focused on one figure within the camp, she is a young girl of about 15 years of age with short blond hair done in curls on the sides. She is wearing what seems to be school uniform consisting of a cream sweater with a blue plaid border along the bottom of it. A white button shirt and black tie, with a dark blue short skirt. However, she is also wearing a royal blue witch's hat with a dark blue string tied around it with two stars pinned to the string. She also seems to be wearing a royal blue cape with a turquoise underside. This was Le Fay Pendragon, descendant of Morgan Le Fay and her half-brother Arthur Pendragon. "Well I don't care what they do, as long as no harm comes to my little magician."

The man decides to head back to his apartment, the reasoning for this is because he must be prepared for the next day, for it will be his first day on the job as a teacher at Kuoh Academy.

* * *

The following day, we follow Yuurei on his way towards his first day of work. The moment he passed through the gates to the academy, he was immediately made aware of the fact that most eyes were intently staring him done. By focusing on his hearing he could clearly hear the conversation which were being held at the moment.

"Oh god, do you see how hot he is."

"What the hell is that damn giant doing here."

"Die you goddamn bishounen!"

Of course, he ignored most of these statements, however he did give small smiles to the girls who were complimenting him. While walking across the campus on his way to the main building to speak with the head mistress and the student council president he felt a few demonic energies watching him from an old, run-down school building.

* * *

"As you can see sir, we are quite glad that you have chosen to work here at our prestigious academy," came the stern voice of a young woman of about 18 years of age with short black hair and violet eyes behind glasses. She is wearing the Kuoh Academy school uniform which consists of a white dress shirt, a black neck tie and half of a vest covering the lower half of the student's abdomen. The girl is also wearing a cape over her shoulders and is wearing a short red skirt to complete ensemble. This young woman is the student council president, Sona Shitori, otherwise known to him and some others as Souna Sitri.

"It is of course a pleasure and I thank you for showing me so much hospitality," the deep voice of Yuurei states as he gives her a kind smile.

"Y-yes, _cough_ , well I expect nothing but the best from you while you ae employed," she spoke as calmly as possible while trying to hold down her blush. _'How can someone cause me to become so flustered.'_

* * *

"Hello class, my name is Yuurei, if you wish to address me please either call me Sir or just Yuurei. I will be your math teacher for the year, now are there any questions."

"Yeah, why the hell are you working here you shitty bishounen!" this crass statement of course came from the infamous Perverted Trio. This group consists of a young man who goes by the name of Issei Hyoudou, self-proclaimed Harem King, Matsuda the self-proclaimed lolicon, and Motohama who has been nicknamed Ero-Megane.

After this was said the male portion of the class quickly got riled up and yelling at him to leave and stop stealing the girls from them. Just as quickly as it had started it ended because Yuurei had sent out a small pulse of his power to calm all of the people down. This of course went unnoticed by everyone in the class, however one boy had noticed it and a young woman in a class a year higher than the ones he was assigned to teach.

"Th-this power, it's like Yuuma-chan," whimpered a certain pervert in his class.

On the other side of the building a buxom young woman whispered to herself, "I need this power for my peerage."

* * *

"Sensei, I was wondering if you could please accompany me for a while," came the respectful voice of one Akeno Himejima. She is a buxom young woman with long, dark blue hair which is held in a high ponytail at the back of her head. She is wearing the normal Kuoh Academy uniform which does nothing to hide her anything but modest bust from the world.

"Oh, and may I know who is asking for me and why I should follow you."

"Ara, ara how rude of me, well to begin with my name is Akeno Himejima and I am a third year student at this school. The reason for following me would be that Buchou wishes to speak with you."

"Well I suppose I should follow, however I just have one more thing to say to you."

"Oh, and what would that happen to be," Akeno asks as she leans closer to him.

"I wasn't aware that devils could fall," Yuurei whispers I her ear as he begins to walk away. "Well come on how are you supposed to show me where to go when you are just standing there catching flies," he yells back to her as he snaps her from her stunned state.

 _"How could he have known?"_ Akeno thinks to herself as she watches the back of the newest teacher walk away. _"Fufufu, this is becoming even more interesting."_

* * *

"Ah, Sensei I am glad that you have accepted my invitation," came the sweet, almost too sweet, sounding voice of the young woman who is currently seated in front of Yuurei. She has long crimson red hair and is wearing the standard Kuoh Academy uniform, this is Rias Gremory. Standing on one side of her is her Queen Akeno, while on the other side, torn between glaring at Yuurei or drooling over Gremory's chest.

"Yes, well who am I to disobey an order from one of the devil leaders of this town."

"Well it is good that you are already aware of the supernatural world as that only makes my job all the easier. I wish for you to join my peerage."

"I must decline such an offer," Yuurei states as calmly as he can while on the inside he is slightly pissed that such an inferior being is demanding something of him.

"Well then, I believe it is time t…Wait did you just deny me," the young heiress seems to be in a state of shock as she asks this of Yuurei. "Who do you think you are to deny anything of me, the heiress of the Gremory clan and the younger sister of the Lucifer."

"Personally, I believe myself to be someone who takes everything in stride however I must say that no one has ever tried to control me as you have."

Just as I answered her there were two more people who had just entered the room. One was a handsome young man with short blonde hair and what many would consider the perfect prince's face. He is wearing the standard Kuoh Academy male uniform, which consists of a white dress shirt with a black neck tie and a black blazer over it, with black dress slacks. This was Rias' knight Kiba Yuuto.

The second person who entered the room however is the one who Yuurei was truly focused on. She was a short petite young girl of perhaps 15 years of age. She had short white hair which reach her shoulders. She has a small black cat hair clip on the left side of her head. She is wearing the standard Kuoh Academy female uniform. This is Rias' rook Koneko Toujou. However, the most remarkable thing that has been noticed by everyone in the room is that once she had entered she no longer had her usual emotionless façade up. Rather her eyes had widened and there were the tell tale signs of tears welling in the corners of them once she had spotted Yuurei.

"Well, well isn't this a surprise. I must say, it is a pleasure to see you once again my wonderful little kitten," came Yuurei's calming tone as he had a small, comforting smile upon his face. Not even ten seconds since he had said those words, Koneko jumped on top of him and started hugging him as if when she let go he would disappear forever. "Oh, come on Shirone, you know that I didn't want to leave you, but I had to there were too many devils to deal with without causing a scene. Now come on, stop crying I'm here to stay this time."

"Get your damn hands off of Koneko, you damn bishounen. People like you should just die!" This statement was of course given by none other than the resident pervert himself. Once these words left his mouth however, he was sent flying across the room courtesy of a punch from Shirone.

"Don't say that to Lord Yuurei," came the deadpan response from the little nekoshou who has taken her spot on Yuurei's lap once more, forcing him to wrap his arms around her waist as she leans back into his chest.

"I must ask, how do you know my servent," came the blunt question from the heiress herself.

Well you may ask that of me, however I am under no obligation to answer that question," came the equally blunt response from Yuurei as he subconsciously pulls Shirone closer to him and she lets her ears and tail loose. "Ohhh, Shirone why must you hide those, they are absolutely adorable on you," Yuurei states as he begins to softly pet the top of her head. The resident nekoshou blushes a hearty red at that and just hides her face in his chest.

" _Cough_ , yes well you must answer my question because that is my servant and I must know any and all things she does and people she knows to see if they are threats to me."

Shirone clenches her fists tightly as she hears this, as it is not only a threat Yuurei but it is also directed towards her as well. She holds Yuurei tighter on reflex as she can feel him beginning to lose his patience with the pompous heiress.

"Well if that is all that you require of me, I believe that my time here is done and I shall make my leave," Yuurei states coldly as he stands and allows Shirone off his lap. He begins to walk through the exit before he stops and turns to regard the rest of the group, "I will say this only once and I shall not repeat myself, I do not care if you are Shirone's master if any harm comes to her, there will be nothing that will stop me from killing you. She will not be able to protect you. I believe it is time for us to spend some time talking about what we have missed, my kitten."

As Yuurei said this he turns to leave the room once more and feels the light weight of Shirone on his back, as she had climbed it so they could get to his apartment faster.

* * *

"Nii-sama…you have returned," these words were spoken from the smiling visage of Ophis as she had felt the pulse of her brother's power. She could feel where it came from and she wanted to leave immediately, however there was only one thing stopping her.

"Just go you damn brat, I will make sure no one associated with that Vali kid come here and take it from us. I know how much this means to you, so just leave already and I don't want you coming back here unless it is either with him or you want to show your child their amazing uncle Great Red," chuckled the only being which can be on par with Ophis.

These words brought a large blush to the Infinity Dragon's face, however she did not deny the claims that she was wanting to have a child with Yuurei. A tear is opened in front of her and she steps through as she enters the area with the highest concentration of her beloved nii-sama's energy, his bedroom.


End file.
